


Sally liked Harry more in the beginning...

by im_just_better_fictionally



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_better_fictionally/pseuds/im_just_better_fictionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hang on... it looks like it's coming any second... there it is." How Mac was able to recognize when Nina was about to throw her drink on Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally liked Harry more in the beginning...

"Hang on... it looks like it's coming any second... there it is."

\- Mac when Nina throws her drink at Will.

\-----------------------------

It wasn't that she hated him or was deeply disgusted by the man in front of her because it wasn't that at all.

He was blonde and tall and had these pools of blue eyes that she just wanted to drown in.

Not that she was admitting to that mind you.

Mackenzie McHale just hated and was deeply disgusted by his political party. She just didn't understand how Will McAvoy was a Republican.

Isn't that the way though? All the best guys are either gay or Republican.

"I don't really have that much more to say to you," Mac told him as the man in front of her finished listing all the reasons he was a Republican.

"Because you actually listened to me and decided that you vote for a irresponsible government that usually spends well above its means."

God, she really wanted to throw her drink at him. Like she really, really wanted to. "No, more like I started listening to you and then was reminded why I don't watch Fox News."

"Well good because I don't either. I'm on ACN."

"Oh Jesus so now I've got stop watching that as well. Soon all I'm going to be left with is the Daily Show to gather my news by and that's not even technically a news show!"

When her mentor and newly become good friend Charlie Skinner had introduced her to William McAvoy she has thought it was because he knew something about the cantankerous anchor that she did not. You know, like he actually had an opinion that wasn't that of the 50's like most Republicans she had encountered. But no, he was a Bush fan it seemed and Mac was about to vomit in her hands she was that disgusted by it all.

"I think your getting the wrong idea," the rather recently appointed anchor defended. "I'm not crazy about the Bush admin but I'm certainly not as irresponsible to vote as the Democrats. I mean honestly, Kerry was the best that you had? I think that says it all."

"Oh please, if the election was now Bush would lose as he ought to have years ago. He has 30% of public support. Big Bird off of Sesame Street would have a greater fan base."

"I think you think I'm this die hard Bush fan or something similar?" Will tried causing Mac to snort very unladylike into her drink. How could this man possible argue that he didn't like Bush. She'd watched his show. In fact, she'd watched more than she was willing to admit and if he never came across as against George Bush. Then again when your covering stories such as the release of the first iPhone it's hard to seem like your coming out against anything.

"Oh please! I know who you are William McAvoy. You use to speech write for his father. Probably the only reason he seemed at all intelligent. Not th-"

"You think I'm intelligent?" Will said cutting her off in that way that although usually annoyed her most on McAvoy seemed... dare she say it... charming?

"So not what you were meant to take away from that, you douche bag." Okay so there's denying that she's starting to warm up to this man and then there's what she just did; verbally attacking a soon to be national figure. Good job Kenzie, she verbally berated, causing trouble and faux pas were ever you go.

"Okay, okay, apart from the douche bag comment you did have a point. I do like the President and you know what? I've met him several times and he's always been nice to me. Not to mention hilarious. So maybe he's not the best leader we've ever had but he's a genuinely good guy."

"Hitler thought he was doing the right thing too."

"Did you just compare Bush to Hitler?"

Yes, yes, she did. She really needed to think before she spoke. Usually she was articulate with witty comebacks yet right now around this William McAvoy she was a bumbling mess.

She wanted so badly to impress him yet... yet she despised him.

She wanted to throw her drink at him... yet she was feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss him.

Who was this man and how was he doing this to her? Brian had never done this. Compared to William McAvoy her ex-boyfriends view and their political debates seemed so... vanilla.

"If that's what you think I said... then you can think that..." Oh yeah, that will show Will who's boss. Not.

Wait, when did he become just Will?

"That's not what I think Mackenzie you actually said Hitler thought he was doing the right thing too. The too in that sentencing commanding a comparison."

Damn this man and his lawyer sensible ways.

Damn her and her little girl crush on this handsome and yet infuriating anchor.

"Well... you know..."

"This is exactly what's wrong with the Democrats. I mean I'm sure your great at politics but when their recruiting from Britain..."

"I'll have you know I'm American."

"... then you know the party must be in trouble. Just saying it aloud..."

"I'm actually American."

"... makes your party seem-"

"I'm fucking American, McAvoy!"

Goddammit he's annoying and fucking smug as all hell. It's getting harder and harder for her not to throw her drink at him.

"Will you go out with me?"

The battle against throwing her drink at this moronic man is becoming harder and harder for the upcoming EP.

"Are you saying that because you no longer think I'm British because my parents are fucking British and if you have something against British peopl-"

So, she definitely losing the battle.

"Of course not Mackenzie." At least he remembers her name. "You've also got really great legs."

She's not sure if he's joking or not but the vodka martini that was meant for her mouth land on his face either way. She's never been one with excellent aim but she certainly hasn't missed this time as the usually smooth Anchor is wiping the alcohol away from his face.

"I deserved that," Will quietly admitted.

"You certainly did," Mac agreed as she walked away.

Yet someone how she knew it wouldn't be forever.


End file.
